The Animal Inside
by The Akatsuki Wolf
Summary: When Naruto's inner animal goes into heat, his instincts take over and he ends up taking Sasuke back to his bedroom to claim him as his mate. Narusasu, a birthday fic for our beloved Naruto!


**AUTHORESS: Amaya~Ikari**

**DATE WRITTEN: 10/9/12**

**TITLE: The Animal Inside**

**ANIME: Naruto**

**PAIRING: Yaoi: NarutoXSasuke**

**STATUS: Oneshot: Complete**

**RELATED STORIES: None**

**WARNINGS: Graphic sex between two males, minor violence.**

**ADDITIONAL NOTES: Sasuke never left Konoha.**

_~It's not strength to have power, it's strength to be able to control that power~_

* * *

To say Naruto was completely human would be wrong.

To say he was completely animal would be wrong.

To say he was a mix of both, might be better.

But there was one night every spring you could say his instincts were far more animalistic, that would be right.

And to say Uchiha Sasuke was in the wrong place at the wrong time, would be wrong.

Because one's mate is decided by the heart.

* * *

It was late. It was dark. It was warm. And Sasuke only cared about getting off the increasingly creepy streets of Konoha, where shadows were playing tricks on his mind. He sighed deeply, a light breeze blowing his raven hair. It was mid spring, so at least it was decent weather. He tilted his head up to look at the full moon, which while it gave him light to see, seemed to give off an eerie feeling. He felt like someone was watching him, this paranoia caused him to look over his shoulder every so often.

"I'm going crazy." He muttered, turning the corner. At that moment, Sasuke wasn't entirely sure what happened, but an overwhelming power engulfed him and something knocked him hard down onto the unforgiving concrete. "What the hell is your problem!" He growled at his attacker, prepared to maim whoever had dared to assault him. A large shadow stood before him, he glared up, standing to punch what he thought was some useless lecher. The man caught his wrist, bending it. Sasuke was thankful it didn't break, but it still hurt enough to earn a hiss.

He was whirled around so the man could take his other arm, forcing Sasuke to press against his chest, the man chuckled lowly. Sasuke shuddered, eyes widening when in a puff of smoke, they were off the streets and in a bedroom. "Let me go, you bastard!" He growled, trying to wrench his arms away from the painfully strong man.

"Uchihas, always so brave even when they've already lost…" The deep, almost growl of a voice said. Sasuke hissed, trying to elbow the attacker. He was suddenly forced to his knees, one arm holding both of his own behind his back and another on the back of his head to shove him down. "Such a fighter." Sasuke was yanked from the floor and thrown carelessly, he landed on a bed. He tried to sit up quickly, his heart hammering wildly with adrenaline as he sought out the man. Whoever it was, was much larger than he was. The man pinned Sasuke onto the bed, grip tightening when the raven tried to throw him off.

"Someone so pretty shouldn't walk the streets alone, Sasuke." The Uchiha opened his eyes to glare at the man, panting harshly. His eyes widened in shock as his they met red ones, a mop of shaggy blonde hair overlapping them. "N-Naruto?" He asked shakily, before his anger returned full force. "What the hell, dobe! Get the fuck away from me before I kick your ass!" Naruto laughed, when he opened his mouth Sasuke could see his teeth were longer, sharper, and his whisker marks were more pronounced. He seemed like a different person, someone more demanding.

"You're always so arrogant, so easy to rile up." He growled, leaning close to Sasuke's face. The raven shut his lips tightly, pressing back into the bed. "So much fun to tease." He whispered against Sasuke's lips, the raven's mind raced with growing panic- something was wrong with the Jinchuuriki, he would never act like this. "Your attitude however is far too cocky. You should be knocked down a few pegs."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, but before he could retort, Naruto crashed their lips together. Sasuke tensed at the contact, his yell muffled by the other's lips as he tried to shove the larger boy off of him. Naruto tightened his hold on Sasuke's wrists, forcing his tongue past his tightly sealed lips.

The Uchiha's eyes were shut tightly as he tried to turn his head away, but Naruto held his chin, his tongue plunging into Sasuke's mouth and running across his teeth, trying to coax Sasuke to kiss back. He pulled away when the need for air arose, a dark smirk crossing his face. Sasuke blinked up at him, dazed from the fierce kiss. "You can't even handle a kiss, Sasuke-chan." He taunted, releasing Sasuke's chin, he growled up at the blonde.

"Let go." He demanded, growing even angrier when Naruto laughed. He leaned close to the irate Uchiha. "You're not going anywhere." He whispered, his free hand resting on Sasuke's hip. The raven felt his heart pound, but it wasn't in anger… Naruto was making him nervous. "I'll kill you!" He snarled, wincing when Naruto dug his sharp fingernails into his hip.

"You're pathetic with your threats, you're underneath me and you're trying to be brave." Naruto growled, taking hold of the hem of Sasuke's shirt and tearing it from his body. Sasuke felt the fabric shred, the cool air hitting his pale skin and giving him goose bumps. "Naruto, stop!" He screamed, thrashing like a trapped animal. He refused to let Naruto have such control over him. A hand fisted his hair and yanked his head back, exposing his throat. Sasuke grit his teeth so he wouldn't cry out. "No." Naruto smirked at the helpless male, bending down to slide his hot tongue over his neck. Sasuke shivered, biting his lip as Naruto kissed down to his collarbone.

"You're so sensitive, Sasuke." He purred, releasing his bruising hold on Sasuke's wrists after giving him a warning nip to his shoulder. Sasuke gripped the bed sheets as Naruto's mouth went lower, tongue circling one of his nipples, it hardened instantly. Naruto smirked, biting down on the nub.

"Ah!" Sasuke hissed, a blush adorning his face. Naruto gave his other nipple a rough lick, chuckling at the squirming raven. He slid his lips down Sasuke's slim stomach, dipping his tongue into his bellybutton, Sasuke arched his back up as the foreign feelings fuzzed over his mind.

Naruto unbuttoned Sasuke's pants, sliding them down his long legs along with his boxers, growling deep in his chest as his best friend was fully revealed to him, his need boiling over inside him. He felt extremely hot, his instincts hazing his mind and leading him straight to Sasuke; the fox inside of him had taken over, while Naruto still maintained some control. He didn't want to hurt the other boy. Sasuke flushed at Naruto's intense stare, shifting self-consciously. Naruto's gaze flicked to his face, smirking softly. "Are you shy, Sasuke?"

He murmured, leaning closer to place his arms on either side of Sasuke's head. Sasuke narrowed his eyes, his lips parted slightly. Naruto pressed his lips to Sasuke's own swollen ones again, his hands spreading the Uchiha's thighs apart. Sasuke broke the kiss to gasp, his hands pressing against Naruto's toned, bare chest. He didn't have time to give thought to when Naruto had shed his shirt.

Naruto kissed down Sasuke's chest to his pulsing cock, sliding his tongue along it to the tip. Sasuke jolted slightly at the unexpected shock of pleasure, his mouth falling open in a moan when Naruto took him into his mouth.

The blonde bobbed his head as he sucked on the appendage, pressing his tongue against the tip and scraping his teeth very lightly along the underside. Sasuke's legs shook in pleasure, his hips bucking reflexively. Naruto pulled back slightly, swallowing hard. "N-Naruto stop, I ca-" Sasuke couldn't finish his sentence because Naruto took him all the way in, the hot constriction caused a coil in his abdomen to snap and he came in the blonde's mouth. When Naruto swallowed he pulled away to smirk at the panting Uchiha.

"You don't last very long… I wonder." Naruto said as an afterthought, he gripped Sasuke's thighs and pushed them to his chest, exposing his tight pink entrance. Sasuke blushed hotly, shutting his eyes in embarrassment. He heard a menacing chuckle, balefully noting he was shaking. "Sasuke…" He gasped when a finger massaged his tense opening, trying to pull away. "Are you a virgin?"

Naruto sounded smug, like he'd won some great prize.

Sasuke glanced to the side as he swallowed hard, unwilling to answer the question. Naruto chuckled. "Fine, I just wondered if I needed to go easy on you. But if you're _not_ a virgin, there's no need." Naruto shifted as though he were going to plunge into Sasuke dry and unprepared, the raven flinched, eyes widening in nervousness. "Don't!" He cried out quickly, large black eyes meeting Naruto's when he glanced back up to the anxious male. "I-I'm a virgin." He admitted softly, blushing darkly at the lecherous smirk "Perfect." Naruto purred, his burning desire multiplying, along with the joy of knowing no one else had touched his Sasuke.

When had he started referring to Sasuke as "his?"

He quickly unzipped his own pants, throwing the annoying clothing onto the ground. He groaned as his thick erection was freed from its confines, smirking as Sasuke's breath caught, fright pooling in those dark orbs. Naruto must've been around eight and a half inches long. He was too impatient to allow Sasuke to do it, he brought three fingers to his mouth and covered them with his saliva, choosing to ignore Sasuke's curious gaze. He glanced at Sasuke, feeling his heart beat faster. He kissed the raven softly, rubbing his pink hole with his fingers. Sasuke cautiously placed his hands on Naruto's arms.

Naruto pushed two fingers into the tight entrance; a whimper leaked from Sasuke mouth, muffled by their kiss. The blonde placed his free hand on Sasuke's stomach, rubbing it in soothing circles to calm the Uchiha. Sasuke tried to pay attention to the tongue engaging his in a passionate kiss instead of the sting in his lower area.

Naruto growled in lust as he scissored his fingers, Sasuke was so _hot_ and _tight._ He pushed his third finger in with minor resistance, Sasuke broke the kiss with a small yelp, turning his face to the side to hide the pain clouding his eyes. Naruto sucked on his throat to relax him, leaving a mark to show people exactly who Sasuke belonged to.

He spread his digits to stretch Sasuke, raising a blonde brow when the Uchiha gasped in surprise and lust, arching down towards the fingers. He rubbed the small bundle of nerves again, this time receiving a moan. "Do you like this, Sasuke?" He murmured thickly, voice raspy in lust as his lover nodded, a blush dusting his cheeks. "You like my fingers in your tight ass?"

"Y-yes!" He whispered, panting for air. "I can't hear you…" Naruto teased, slowing his movements. Sasuke groaned in frustration, bucking his hips up. "I like it! Please!" He cried, Naruto chuckled rather sadistically. "The great Uchiha on his back, fingers up his ass, moaning like a whore. What a sight."

He hissed, roughly shoving all three fingers inside of Sasuke's tight entrance and ramming his prostate, Sasuke's back arched as a moan tumbled out of his mouth. He flinched when Naruto pulled them out, blinking his eyes open when his legs were wrapped around the blonde's waist. He bit his lip, trying not to tense when Naruto teased his hole with the tip of his cock. "Sasuke, look at me."

He ordered, searching the onyx eyes once they met his. He saw a lot of things swirling in their depths. Fear for what was about to happen, trust for the man he was with, and Naruto knew he saw that Sasuke loved him- the bastard tried to hide that for years. He thrust inside, wincing when Sasuke screamed in pain, growling in pleasure as he was encased in tightness. "Fuck, you feel amazing."

He hissed. Sasuke whimpered, trembles shaking his lithe body as tears fell down his cheeks. He hadn't expected it to hurt so much, he felt like Naruto had torn him apart! Naruto captured Sasuke in a deep kiss, rolling his hips impatiently. Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto's neck, rocking his hips to test if he was okay. Naruto pulled out slowly, pushing back inside fast. Sasuke yelped, his fingernails digging into Naruto's shoulders as the burning intensified. Naruto continued to slowly pull out and enter him again, changing his angle, slamming down and hitting Sasuke's special spot.

"Naruto!" Sasuke cried out on instinct, arching his back against Naruto's chest, his erection rubbing against his stomach. "You like this?" Naruto murmured against Sasuke's ear, tracing the shell with his tongue. Sasuke moaned in reply, mouth open in bliss as Naruto grabbed onto his hips and slammed into him hard, sending a violent shock of ecstasy up his spine. "Naruto, harder!" He demanded, growling in vexation when Naruto stopped, still resting inside him. "Beg."

Sasuke glared at him in disbelief. He wouldn't ever degrade himself in such a way! "Fuck you." He snarled, Naruto chuckled at the irate raven, rolling his hips to barely brush his prostate. "I am." Sasuke bit his tongue to hold the whimper in, trying to push himself down. Naruto growled warningly, holding him down.

"God dammit, Naruto, _please!" _He cried, his black hair disheveled and eyes shining in frustration and lust. Naruto sneered down at him, pulling out teasingly slow, and slamming back in fast, repeating the action at a much faster pace than before. Sasuke threw his head back with a loud cry, moaning continually as his prostate was struck.

Naruto groaned lowly in pleasure, lifting one of Sasuke's legs over his shoulder. Sasuke cried out as he went in even deeper, vaguely wondering, could someone die from too much pleasure? Naruto moaned as Sasuke tightened around him, signaling his impending orgasm. "You're such a slut, coming so fast."

Naruto panted, wrapping his fingers around Sasuke's neglected penis. The Uchiha cried out as he was stroked, panting hard as a coil in his abdomen tightened. He whimpered in pleasure, feeling something inside of him break. He cursed loudly in pleasure as spurts of white covered Naruto's hand.

He felt exhausted, eyes fluttering shut.

"I'm not done with you." He gasped as Naruto pulled him up into his lap, sinking deeper into him. "N-no, I can't take any more!" Sasuke gasped for air, Naruto grunted as he lifted Sasuke's hips, thrusting up into his prostate. Sasuke yelped, his chest pressing against Naruto's tightly as the blonde pumped into him at a rough pace and forced his erection to rise again. He would lose his mind in ecstasy if he came again, he knew he would. "Naruto, oh god!" He moaned, throwing his head back. "Who do you belong to, Sasuke?" The blonde demanded. Sasuke panted as he looked up into his hazy eyes. "Y-you!"

"Whose slut are you?" He demanded from the breathless Uchiha once again. "I'm yours! Your slut! _Naruto!" _Sasuke screamed his lover's name as he covered both their abdomens in white liquid. Naruto growled as he buried himself deep inside Sasuke's tight heat. "Sasuke…" He groaned as he came inside him, spraying his insides in his hot cum. Sasuke whimpered as Naruto gave small thrusts inside him to ride out his orgasm. Naruto bit into Sasuke's shoulder, shuddering in ecstasy.

"Nngh…" He groaned, pulling back with a lick to his lips; his eyes were a bright blue instead of the red color they were before. Sasuke met his eyes, looking dazed. "I love you…" He panted. Naruto's eyes widened, hands tightening around Sasuke's waist. He broke into a bright smile, kissing Sasuke softly. "I love you too, Sasuke." He whispered sweetly, pulling out of the spent Uchiha and lying beside him, his arm tightly around his torso. Sasuke's obsidian eyes fluttered closed as he curled up against Naruto, glad to see the animalistic side of him from before was gone.

For now.

* * *

**AUTHORESS NOTE:**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY NARUTO!**

**Fluffy and sexy. A PWP since I grow tired of plots sometimes… It was fun to just write sex! Between what ACTUALLY is my favorite yaoi couple.**

**Hey! Guess what else? Naruto and I are just eight days apart! My birthday is the 18****th**** of October! It's awesome… And Asuma is actually the one who shares my birthday… But I like Naruto better. **

**Edit since I had to change a few things; this is my most favorited story I believe. That kinda sucks, considering I didn't put much effort into it since I only wanted porn. But hey, the public likes sexy. **


End file.
